


Family Forgiveness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [298]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For days after the incident with Margot, Jacob avoids Ann as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 September 2016  
> Word Count: 565  
> Prompt: mood  
> Summary: For days after the incident with Margot, Jacob avoids Ann as much as possible.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately thirteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a direct sequel to the earlier fic, "Where is the Lie?" It needed to be written, both to allow Jacob the chance to react to his wrongful punishment as a child would and to allow Ann to eventually apologize for said wrongful punishment. That both basically avoided each other for as long as they did seems apropos, both still have some interpersonal skills that need honing. And Jacob can't stay mad at Ann forever, he adores her too much for that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

For days after the incident with Margot, Jacob avoids Ann as much as possible. He's polite at meals, but he doesn't go outside for any more swimming lessons, telling his fathers that his tummy hurts. It's not a lie, but he's not sure how to explain _why_ it hurts. When no one pushes him to explain further, he stays in his bedroom drawing or reading his books. He hates to be so lonely, but he can't figure out how to tell anyone that he just feels like he doesn't matter.

One afternoon, almost a week after the incident, Jacob falls asleep while reading a new comic book from his papa. He shifts restlessly as nightmares plague his sleep until he cries out in fright, but doesn't quite wake up. Something wraps around him, reminding him of the monster in the pool, and he struggles to get free.

"It's okay, Jacob," he hears as he continues to struggle. "You're safe. I've got you now, you're okay."

It's something his fathers have said often to him, but it's neither of their voices. The bad people in his dreams have tried to sound like them before to trap him.

"No! You can't have me! Go away!"

"Shh, please calm down, Jacob. I don't want to hurt you."

That voice sounds familiar enough that Jacob hesitates in his attempts to escape. He can't place it, but it feels safe, and he _needs_ safe.

"That's it, my boy. Just relax. You don't have to wake up if you don't want to."

The more the voice speaks, the more Jacob's fear dissipates. The ropes binding him become arms holding him to a chest. And then he smells a familiar scent as he snuggles into that chest.

"Miss Ann?" he whimpers, clinging to her.

"Shh, I've got you, my boy," she says, resting her cheek against the top of his head. "You had a bad dream, that's all. Just relax and go back to sleep. I'll keep you safe until your fathers get home."

Jacob snuggles closer into Ann's familiar warmth, tears filling his eyes as he realizes just how much he's missed this. "I'm sorry," he finally whispers, scared to look up at her.

"What are you sorry for, Jacob? Having a bad dream?" Her hand is gentle as it rubs across his back, soothing away the last of his nightmare. "You don't need to apologize for that."

"Not that." He sniffles and leans back to finally meet her worried gaze. "For ignoring you. That's not a nice thing to do, and it made me feel icky."

"Is that why your tummy's been upset all week?" When he nods, she cups his face and wipes at his tears with her thumbs. "I owe you an apology, Jacob, and I've been afraid to do that."

"You were afraid of _me_?"

"I didn't believe you when you said you were telling the truth, and I got angry with you. That wasn't fair of me, especially because Margot explained what happened."

"Oh."

"I've never been good at apologizing, but I'm trying. Can you forgive me for not believing you?"

Jacob throws his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "I forgive you, Miss Ann," he says, then whispers, "I missed you."

Ann presses her lips to the top of his head again, fighting the sting of tears. "Oh, I missed you, too, my boy."


End file.
